


Plum Pie

by SupremeLeaderPaula



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Fluff, Plum pie!, They’re adults, anxious marco diaz, sick, sick star butterfly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupremeLeaderPaula/pseuds/SupremeLeaderPaula
Summary: In which a forgetful Marco Diaz makes a pie for his sick girlfriend on their anniversary :)Good if you’re looking for pure fluff.





	Plum Pie

Marco’s hands jittered in his pockets as he scanned the row of assorted goods on the rack.

 

“Look, Tom,” he said breathily. “I don’t know how to bake a cake and I don’t plan to—“ Marco was interrupted by the rambunctious tumbling of several plums on a tiled floor. One of them rolled on the floor towards Marco’s tennis shoe. He picked it up, then sighed, returning it to its proper home.

 

“It’s a pie, you uncultured swine,” Tom snarled, “and, anyway, isn’t Star your girlfriend? You should at least be worried about what you’re gonna get her.”

 

Marco scowled at his friend, now escaping from the pile of plums. People were starting to stare. Marco knew: their glances shot right through his inner being. The feeling was cringeworthy. Nonetheless, Marco swallowed his pride and mumbled, “I didn’t know Star liked plums.”

 

“Yeah,” Tom replied with a cheeky smile. “When we were little, she used to dump her face in the stuff. It was really amusing, actually.” Marco imagined a baby-cheeked Star enjoying a huge pie. The thought made him grin and blush a bit.

 

“Okay,” Marco beamed. “What’s the recipe?”

 

* * *

 

 _Eurgh…_ Star expulsed her lunch in the toilet. Janna covered her eyes with her one free hand. Once Star was done, she shot her a nonchalant look.

 

“You done?” Janna groaned in her lopsided position. Clutching a hand to her belly, Star let out an incoherent whine, and plopped on the mattress next to Janna, who was scrolling through the meme stash on her phone.

 

“Janna-banana,” Star breathed tirelessly, “I don’t know how much more of this I can take.” Janna’s phone flew slightly in the air as she let go of it ever so carelessly. Star, with wide eyes, stared at her friend as she stretched her legs, and off the bed she went. The aroma of Neapolitan ice cream reached Star, and she immediately knew what Janna had been up to.

 

“Oh, Janna-banana,” Star stuttered while Janna tossed over a spoon, “you always know how to make me smile.”

 

* * *

 

“I’m sorry if I’m not a good baker, Tom!” Marco yelled with a flaming pie in his hands.

 

“I’m sorry if your baking skills are trash!” Tom barked back. Everything had gone downhill ever since the plums hurdled to the ground. Every other ingredient had either been sold out or not even at the store, so they had to find alternatives for most of them.

 

Afterwards, when they headed to Tom’s royally huge kitchen, the temperatures were all unimaginably high. Since Marco had no idea, he set the timer to end to what an ordinary pie should have finished baking at. However, at ten minutes, the oven was on fire, and Marco was about to have a damn heart attack. When Thomas Lucitor walked into the kitchen, the specific words that hopped off his tongue, and slapped onto Marco Diaz’s face were:

 

“What the actual living hell have you done, you idiot?!”

 

And Marco Diaz replied:

 

“You didn’t tell me this would happen!”

 

And Thomas Lucitor spat back:

 

“Things don’t work here like they work on Earth!”

 

And so, the situation had grown worse and worse, and now, Marco was now bearing an almost-incinerated plum pie.

 

“I can’t believe it,” Marco sighed to himself. “What am I gonna do now?”

 

* * *

 

The empty pot of ice cream sat on the foot of the bed as Janna and Star slumbered on her huge bed. Star lifted her heavy eyelids, and experienced the all-too-familiar sensation of being on a boat. Not that she disliked boats or anything, they just made her dizzy. She pressed a hand to her temple and _oh god there she went again._ Her feet tumbled as Star tried to reach the bathroom in time.

  

_Blech…_

 

Janna once again peeped her head up, and whined, tilting herself backwards.

 

“Star, why would you do this to yourself?” Janna complained, touching the floor with her fingertips. A loud moan came from the room before her, though it wasn’t an annoyed moan. It was more of a _that’s-a-good-question_ moan.

 

Star, pale-faced and stricken, trudged out of the bathroom with a defeated expression. She closed her eyes, and said, “I don’t know.”

 

* * *

 

Oh, god. Marco stood idly before his girlfriend’s door with a cold, hard expression on his face.

 

 _Just show her you tried,_ Tom had told him in an unbearable tone. Marco groaned at only the thought of it. He knocked on the door lightly. He knew that Star was already sick, and he didn’t want to bother her in any way, especially on their tenth anniversary. After he heard no response, he grasped the doorknob, and silently opened the bedroom door.

 

“Whoa!” Marco’s stance was instantly drawn back as he laid eyes on a sobbing Star next to a pot of her own puke. Marco’s chest twisted and turned as he approached Star with his natural nervousness. Star twitched, and Marco stepped back. She slowly tilted her head towards his direction. Her eyelids rose off of her pupils.

 

“W… wuzat? (What’s that?)” Star croaked. Marco’s face washed with pity. That poor thing dying on the bed, and he was worried about how his pie tasted? He set the burnt atrocity on the bedside table, and proceeded to his ill lover. He lovingly stroked her golden locks aback to look at her gleaming yet aching features.

 

“Don’t worry about that,” Marco whispered soothingly, very much to Star’s pleasantry. He grinned as he caressed her plump cheeks that used to carry the burden of her family name. Her now-snowy cheeks flushed crimson, and Star leaned into her pot. Marco gazed in disgust and awe at how quickly Star recovered from her episode.

 

“So has the doctor told you what you have?” Star froze. The atmosphere thickened. Marco sucked in his lips, wondering if he had done or said anything wrong. Had he offended her? Had she noticed the terrible pie he’d brought her as a gift? Star scowled and puffed, then made her way out of the room.

 

She stomped back in the room with a stack of ham, cheese, pickles, a mountain of mustard, ketchup, and mayonnaise, a bit of cilantro, and bagels. Staring with a mouth dangling almost to the floor, Marco watched Star eat the whole thing in only a few bites. In between munching, Marco heard the muttered phrases “why is it always me?” and “does he know how hard this is for me?” and the sort.

 

 _Wait…,_ Marco thought to himself in the midst of all this. _Excessive puking, extreme mood swings, drastic eating habits… Oh, crap._

 

“Heh, Star?” Marco chuckled to himself. “You’re not… you couldn’t be…” But the ugly look Star shot him was more than enough for him to understand.

 

“Yeah,” she said with a disdainful stare at her belly. “I can’t believe I let this happen.” Tears welled in her eyes, but Marco pressed his thumb against the edge of her crystal blue eye to make one disappear. He gazed at Star for a minute or maybe several minutes, no one was counting. He grazed his fingers on Star’s sweaty hair as she began to sob uncontrollably. He pulled her to his chest, and she buried her face in his new hoodie. The cotton felt so soft on her forehead while she cried her head off. Marco hummed and stroked her head further.

 

“We’ll figure it out, Star. We always do.”

 

A few good hours later, Star faced the plate on her bedside table. Still in Marco’s arms, she sniffed, and pointed at it.

 

“Marco, seriously.” She rubbed her nose to lighten the stuffiness. “What _is_ that?”

 

Marco hesitated and laughed.

 

“Plum pie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this one-shot! It means so much to me. I’m really sad about the show’s end, so I decided to write this little thing. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
